Portable power sources that can operate man-worn electronics for military and law enforcement purposes are well known. For example, soldiers can carry lithium batteries to power man-worn electronics that operate for extended time periods during deployment under dangerous conditions. Frequently, the military or law enforcement user may require as much as 72 hours of continuous battery operation before resupply of power is needed. The air breathing battery, also known as air recovery, air assisted or air restored battery, is a battery in which the battery cathode is recharged by air. It can also be used to provide electrical power for man-worn electronics. Air breathing batteries could also be used to recharge other batteries for handheld devices and other electronic equipment. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that air breathing batteries could readily provide as much as 250 watt-hours of energy per pound of battery versus only 80 watt-hours of energy per pound for current military lithium batteries.
However, current air breathing batteries suffer from a number of disadvantages, shortcomings, and limitations that have made them unsuitable for some purposes during extended deployment in remote locations by military or law enforcement personnel. One significant difficulty with the air breathing battery is the requirement that they be exposed to ambient air in order to operate. This means that the air-breathing battery cannot operate man-worn electronics if the user becomes immersed in water during a rain storm or water fording operations. This also means that they can become inoperable if they are stored or packed away for long periods of time.
Another difficulty with any equipment that is worn by the combat soldier; police officer or recreational camper is the need for the equipment to be light-weight and durable so that the user is not easily fatigued, burdened, or slowed down because of an extensive load of equipment. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of the standard military backpack frame known as the All-Purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment, or ALICE, which was introduced into United States Army service in 1974. This backpack frame also features a folding shelf that can support the bottom of the backpack during operations. The FIG. 1 backpack frame is composed of light-weight hollow tubes that are configured into a frame that can readily fit onto the soldier's back with the aid of straps, not shown in this drawing.
The backpack frame and any other infantry outdoor equipment is that the equipment must be light-weight, durable, and mission-ready so that the soldier can also carry the more essential firearms and ammunition needed to complete any given combat mission. Today's combat missions make power-hungry electronics and communications equipment part of the necessary load, but the power sources must still be as light-weight and compact as possible. Thus, there has been a long-felt need for a water-resistant, light-weight, compact power supply for soldiers, law enforcement personnel and recreational campers to carry during deployment in remote locations that is adequate to operate man-worn electronics without burdening the user with an excessive load that could jeopardize life, limb and the mission.